


Borderline（上）

by aoikazeni1997



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M, R18, ftr, 堂本光一x堂本刚, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoikazeni1997/pseuds/aoikazeni1997
Summary: 设定：中学生K✖️大学生T，ボーダーライン风评被害（雾）大半年不开车路况还稀烂警告⚠️下篇请在主页找
Relationships: 51244 - Relationship, Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 5





	Borderline（上）

堂本刚放下手中的画笔，打算等到最后一层颜料干了就收拾收拾东西回家时，一个球不知道从哪飞了过来，把他今天的成果毁了个一干二净。那个脏兮兮的足球挑衅似的滚到了离他不远的地方，上面还沾着从他画上蹭下来的五彩斑斓的颜料，正如他此刻的心情一般五味杂陈。墨菲定律说，如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生，是了——他上一秒还在担心这副画能不能完好无损地交给画廊，下一秒就发现自己未来几天的饭钱就泡了汤。

被无端砸了饭碗的画家立马怒气冲冲地朝肇事者的方向走去，却发现那群精力过于旺盛的高中生此刻却早已作鸟兽散，草坪上只剩下一串串杂乱无章的被踩踏过的痕迹还在昭示着这群小恶魔们曾经干过的缺德事。

“这群混蛋！！！”素来以好脾气和佛系著称的奈良青年只能朝着空无一人的草地吼了一声，然而回应他的只有周围树枝被寒风吹得咯吱咯吱响的声音和其他游人们讶异的目光。

堂本刚，男，二十一岁，东京某知名大学艺术系在读生，现在姑且算是半个社畜。年纪轻轻独自一人来到这个物价高得让人咋舌的鬼地方求学，暂时（被迫）忘记了自己当年“艺术决不能向金钱低头”的毒誓，跟无良老板签了合同，沦为了高素质的绘画机器。碰巧某个附庸风雅的社长突然想在自己的公司里挂几幅风景画，老板自然而然地把这个任务推给了新来的堂本君。虽然知道这位金主的审美可能还不及小学生，但是他还是答应了下来——毕竟艺术家的尊严是填不饱肚子的，眼前更为现实的问题则是房东太太那一声声催命似的讨房租的电话铃声和日渐空虚的胃。

虽然说草草画完这几副画拿钱走人了事也不失为一种聪明的生存方法，但是这位做事认真的白羊男却没有甘心于此，反而是展现出了极高的职业素养，对这副画倾注了不少的心血。然而此时的他却遭遇了飞来横祸，不仅是几周的勤勤恳恳白费了，最要紧的是正短缺的口粮也没了。他神情懊丧地看着画上那道惨不忍睹的脏污，发誓下次再遇到那群小鬼一定要把他们好好教训一顿。

堂本刚坐在长椅上对着公园里的人工湖发了会儿呆，突然感觉一只手拍了拍他的背。他回头，看见了一张有些陌生的脸。这是一个瘦瘦的男生，精雕细琢又雌雄莫辨的脸上长着一双十分深邃的眼睛——看起来以后百分百是蓝颜祸水的类型，堂本刚立马下了判断——此时这位小帅哥嘴唇紧紧的抿着，似乎是下了什么极大的决心。堂本刚视线下移，果然看到了一身和刚刚见过的小恶魔们身上制式相同的校服。他立即站起身，也想给对方点“颜色”看看，然而男生却认错态度良好地对他鞠了一个九十度的大躬：“对不起，给您添麻烦了。”

“道歉也没用，”画家表面上假装气鼓鼓地转过头不理他，心里却想着好帅好帅，这么帅一小孩哪里来的。小男生倒也没跟他客气，直接在他身边坐了下来，拿起那副被毁了的画仔仔细细端详着。他正想要伸手去夺那幅失败的画作，就听到对方说了句惊世骇俗的话：“这副画可以卖给我吗？”

他刚暗想着“你一个高中生能有多少钱”，却目瞪口呆地看着这位高中生一脸淡定地从书包里拿出一个皮制钱夹，里面整整齐齐放着厚厚一沓加起来恨不得比他一个月房租和生活费还多几倍的“福泽谕吉”。

“这些，够吗？”对方歪着头看他，眼睛里有种闪闪烁烁的光芒，像星星一样。

太够了，堂本刚心想，你如果想把我给带走都行。

第二天堂本刚向老板提交了辞职申请，以及违约金。老板狐疑地看着他掏出一沓钱摔在桌上，忍不住开口发问：“你哪里来这么多钱？是不是被哪个富婆包养了？”

“呸，我是那种人吗。”嘴上这么说着心里却有点心虚，毕竟自己也不好意思告诉他画廊门外那个探头探脑的高中生就是自己的“金主”。这个小鬼叫堂本光一。听到“堂本”这个姓氏时他抬了抬眉毛表示不太相信，毕竟这个姓并不像“田中”“佐藤”那么烂大街——然而小鬼的作业本上确实规规矩矩地写着“堂本光一”四个大字——而后他又惊讶地得知这个小鬼也是关西人，来自兵库，今年刚刚转学到东京，由于父母忙于工作，目前他处于独居状态。

不知道是不是因为同是关西人又同姓过于巧合的缘故，堂本刚鬼使神差地答应了高中生“每天都要陪我玩”的奇怪请求。

他们并肩走在寒风萧瑟的商业街，听着光一絮絮叨叨说了很多事情，有的是学业，有的是青春期男孩的无聊话题。他觉得有趣，就主动调侃了一句：“……那光一有喜欢的人吗？”

高中生突然用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，耳尖也以一种可见的速度红了起来。他马上聪明地止住了话头——毕竟自己跟别人还不熟，就算对方是高中生，现在聊这种过于隐私的话题未免显得太不尊重人。

光一沉默了好一会儿，连堂本刚自己都觉得尴尬极了。他又突然觉得自己有些口干舌燥，于是走到售货机前买饮料。选好饮料，塞入纸币，等待出货，整个过程中光一还是沉默。当他拉开易拉罐的拉环喝第一口的时候，光一倒是开口了。“如果说，我喜欢的人，是你呢？”一记直球打得人猝不及防，堂本刚手里刚买的饮料差点飞出去。

虽然自己从小到大收到过不少女孩子的情书，可是被比自己年纪小的男孩子表白还是头一回。他“若无其事”地喝完饮料，捏扁了易拉罐，转头笑道，“嗯……啊……被你喜欢我也很高兴啦，但是……”

“我说我喜欢你，是那种把你当恋人的喜欢。”光一一脸认真的看着他，他才意识到自己真的早就被惦记上了。大概是作为艺术系学生自由奔放惯了，有可能在校园里看到一对对情侣被刺激到了，或者觉得有一个有颜又多金的年下男朋友似乎也不是什么丢人的事，堂本刚居然答应了男孩生硬且有突如其来的表白。

后面的事情变得顺理成章了起来——他等他放学，两个人一起出去约会，在人群中不自觉地十指相扣，在没人的小巷里肆无忌惮地亲吻。堂本光一这小子简直就是衣冠禽兽的典型，平常看起来有着一副电视上标准偶像剧王子系男主般的好皮囊，这会儿却像个野兽般粗暴地解开他的衣服对着他的脆弱的脖子又亲又啃，恨不得把他吃了一样。好在这时恰逢东京的冬季，在诺大的教室里不解围巾也算不上是什么奇怪的事——假如哪个人好奇地拉开他那条厚厚的羊绒围巾就会立刻发现堂本光一在他身上留下的一串串草莓一样的印子。

堂本刚偶尔也会思考他们俩的关系——是单纯的色令智昏，亦或是各取所需？堂本光一缺陪伴，他缺钱——无论是哪一个，两个人似乎都有被捆绑在一起的理由——好在堂本光一除了对他动手动脚和欲求不满似的亲亲啃啃外没有了下一步的动作，他也不会仔细想这个看起来有着明显漏洞的问题。他们俩之间好像真的有那么一条暧昧不清的borderline，模糊两可却又分分明明地横亘在那里。

他却没想到，他们越界的这一天来得这么快。

考试周终于结束了，他那天和朋友们玩得很嗨，当然也喝了不少的酒——成年人嘛，谁还会喝小孩子才喝的饮料嘛——然后理所当然地忘记去接某个小朋友了。或许是当时的音响开得过大，他并没有注意到窗外不知何时飘起了鹅毛似的大雪，随着最后一杯啤酒下肚，拉开居酒屋的门，蜂拥而入的寒风才使他清醒了不少。他看了看手表上的时间，发现已经接近凌晨了。一种不详的预感顿时涌上心头，他匆匆忙忙地沿着往日那条熟悉的小路寻找，最后在一家便利店的门口发现了还穿着一身校服的光一——或许这时称他为“雪人”更合适。对方却只是看了他一眼，淡淡地说了句：“你今天失约了。”然后不受控制地倒在了已经没过脚背的雪地上。

堂本刚赶紧上去，扶起浑身被融化雪水打湿的光一。男孩紧紧地咬着牙关，脸上泛着不正常的潮红色。他试探性地撩起刘海把手探向对方的额头，指尖立刻传来了烫人的温度——这个小疯子恐怕是从放学一直在以往的约定地点等他，一直等到了现在。

似乎是感受到了堂本刚想把他背起来的动作，光一虚弱地扶着他站起身，咬牙切齿似的从嘴里挤出“不用了”这句话。但是堂本刚似乎并没有因为他的小脾气而停手，“富士山”也不高兴地撅起，迅速把自己的围巾解了围在了他的脖子上，然后背着他深一脚浅一脚地朝自己家的方向走去。迷迷糊糊中，他还听到某人黏黏糊糊的抱怨声。

“小疯子，真是个小疯子。”

他赌赢了。

堂本光一当然不是傻——他明明知道堂本刚今天刚刚考完试肯定会出去聚会，不太可能会来见他。但他就是想赌一把，即使发现自己已经开始发着高烧也在所不惜——相比狂热的疯子，像他这种冷静的疯子才显得最为可怕——他想知道，堂本刚到底有多在乎他，至少想知道他到底是不是为了他包里的那一张张破纸——于是，凶猛的狼崽子化为了人畜无害的家犬，收起了锐利的爪子，藏起了利牙，把自己弄得浑身湿透，瑟瑟发抖，欣赏着年长者发现他时脸上惊慌失措和充满愧疚的表情。他倒不是有自虐倾向——他就是有病，而且还病得不轻。

“つよ……我好难受……”回到那张温暖的床上，高中生似乎并没有罢休，反而抱着他不让他走。这种小孩子般的撒娇方式立刻让冷着脸的年长者丢盔卸甲原形毕露。因为在室内，堂本刚脱掉了厚厚的外套，宝蓝色的高领毛衣一直堆到了下巴的位置，高领毛衣后藏着的就是他攻城掠地的地方，单是看着就已经让他心痒难耐。

他此时也不顾自己还是个“病号”，哼哼唧唧地朝着堂本刚一点点蹭了过去，熟练地撩起那件碍事的毛衣。修长的手立刻抚上了胸前的软肉，听见对方那逐渐粗重的呼吸声响起，光一还坏心眼地用两根手指揉捏着那两处敏感的凸起。不知是酒精的作用还是别的原因，年长者的身体逐渐变得有些酥软，嘴里情难自抑地发出了低低的呻吟。

他反身压住了堂本刚，抓着对方的手，迎着那如同被捕获的小动物般惊恐和闪躲的目光，轻轻松松地微笑着，“ね、つよ，不如和我玩玩吧？”

任何情况下这句话都不应该像是从一个品学兼优的高中生嘴里说出来的，对吗？刚刚落水小狗般楚楚可怜的姿态仿佛忍者漫画里的幻术一样消失得无影无踪，剩下的只有一只随时会露出利齿的狼。可光一同学可不是什么遵纪守法的好学生，尤其是对待自己的伴侣这方面——但是堂本刚还是默许了。

明明自己才是年长的那一个，在这方面堂本刚却没有任何的经验，所以当他看到高中生从抽屉里拿出来的东西时还是被吓得有些魂飞魄散。如果不是看到上面全新未开封的包装，他会以为堂本光一是高中里隐藏着的众多“失足未成年”的一个。很快他就明白了光一并不是和他一样对性事毫无概念，甚至可以说是相当了解——万事俱备，只不过欠他这个活体试验品自己送上门了。

看着高中生慢条斯理地脱下制式呆板的校服有种难以言喻的色气感——光一甚至还耐心地把校服整整齐齐地叠好，放在床边。落入圈套的猎物本可逃跑，此时却像被施了邪恶魔法一样动弹不得。全身的细胞在叫嚣着，直觉告诉他光一现在很危险，可心里却又不断劝说着自己一个已经生了病的人能疯到哪去呢？随着光一的手在他身上逐渐下移，他才隐隐约约地感觉到了不对劲的地方——看来他说的此“玩玩”真的非彼“玩玩”。

他躺在床上，感觉自己此时真的特别像一只待解剖的动物。


End file.
